


Wild(e) Card

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The cult of Hades has been working on this plan for centuries, but there is one source of irritation remaining.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Wild(e) Card

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo Square "Wild Card".

The cult has been working for centuries on this. Slowly shifting chess pieces into place, spinning their own web. That metaphor is getting away from him, but his point is that every player on the board - whether they are aware of it or not - is in their place.

Except one. A - heh - wild card.

One very difficult to take hold of and without any significant connections to exploit. Maybe Wellesley should pay his new team a visit instead. Perhaps they are more willing to take a friendly invitation than Oscar Wilde is. If not, well, _they_ do have significant connections.


End file.
